godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meanboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Wagnike2/God of War: Ascension Starter's Guide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KratosGodofWar (talk) 08:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) What's Up? Man, I missed you! I'm so glad your back! I want to privately talk to you on chat. The kings of BA (talk) 15:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey What's up, man! I missed you! When can you get on chat? HEY What's up Meanboy? I missed you! When can you get on chat? Hey man.......What's up?I m just hanging around doing mean stuff. Nothing much. I'm really glad that you're unblocked. You're by far my favorite user on AW. When you can, can you go on chat? I want to talk you, about some stuff. The kings of BA (talk) 15:25, July 10, 2013 (UTC) http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat http://avatar.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Thailog Told him. The kings of BA (talk) 16:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Can we still be friends? The kings of BA (talk) 16:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Hey due. Sorry for the late reply. To answer your question, yes, I'm ready to bring the heat. Remember those usernames I said I would be on Chat, yeah well I'm one of them, so you can know which user I am. * Dude Ir you don't remember those names I told you. Get on chat, and I'll tell you. Trust me, no wiki is safe. I would get blocked right away on AW, if I told you right here. We just need to get on chat, for a little bit. Well, do you have an email? So, I can tell you there? When I make an account, should I message you on your message wall on AW!0? But not say I'm Lukespo2, so they don't block me? Any other ideas?? Dude. I'll wake up earlier. So when we can get on chat, and I can tell you my username Alright. Great idea! Dang it! The admins already blcoked my new account. What's your new idea? Dude. I just messsaged you. The thread I'm talking about is, the one were you said you're Asian. Dude. Look on The thread you made called "Hi", and I messaged you there. Dude. Look on the thread you created called "Hi", I messaged you. When you realize it's me, message me on my avatar wall. Sounds good. Dude. They blocked me. Seriously, we need to get on chat. So I can tell you my new username. The geeks are following our conversation. We are on at the same time today. So once we're on at the same time, we can go on chat. Dude. I see that you're currently on Avatar wiki, get on chat quickly. PS Since I'm on mobile, I can't get a profile pic. Ok. Just remember my username I told you. Dude. Sorry for the absence. Alright. See ya, bro. It sucks that you're blocked. But please still comment on avatar wiki. Avatar wiki needs you. Alright. What time on chat? I found a wiki where you and I can be admins. http://avatar-secrets.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity This wiki is to spill the truth about the admins...Should we join it?? Hey. Do you want to chat? And that wiki can be our safe zone. Meanboy, both of us can be admins. Lets go over there and then we can go on chat.that wiki has a chat.